Yakumo's Gratitude
by Word spinner
Summary: Yakumo thanks Harima for being there. Harima x Yakumo


"_Sis_?"

"Yeah…what is it? You look…_terrible_." Tenma put her hands on her hips. "What did I say about worrying so much? Even Harima told you so." She turned up her nose and sighed. "You're just impossible! So…what's wrong _now_?"

Yakumo lowered her gaze. "Well…you see, Kenji has been such a help recently…and he's so supportive. It seems that I've been relying on him for so much. I don't want him to think that's always the case…" she regarded her sister earnestly. "How should I make it up to him? As you're always doing things for Karasuma, I thought you'd be the best to ask…"

"You're absolutely _right_!" Tenma agreed, pointing at her sister. "It's a big sister's _duty_ to help! Just leave it to me!"

"Alright…thanks…" Yakumo said. "I'll just be stepping out for a while."

"Really, where are you going?"

"To town. I want to see how Iori's doing…and then I have to go shopping."

"I thought Iori wouldn't be out for another week or so…"

"Yes…but he might be missing me. Wouldn't you like to get a visit, if you had to spend a few weeks in hospital?"

"Yeah…I _guess_…" Tenma faltered. "Well…when will you be back?"

"In time to make dinner." Yakumo answered, as she slipped on her shoes and left.

Tenma watched her leave and shook her head. _That Yakumo! She'll worry herself sick one day…doesn't she realize that her worrying make __me__ worry to?_

******************************************************************************

"_Iori_! You're looking well! I hope you have been behaving yourself for Dr. Sekine. He's done a good job on you, hasn't he?" Yakumo stroked her pet tenderly. Iori nuzzled up against her and purred.

"Your friend brought him in just in time." Sekine smiled. "Luckily it was at the end of the day, and we had only a few appointments. Iori's doing well. You should be able to take him home by next week. I would like to keep an eye on him for the moment though. He may be improving, but he's certainly not fit just yet. Still…he has perked up a great deal now you're here…"

"Yes," Yakumo agreed. "He's a bit lonely here I guess. Thank you for looking after him." She tickled Iori's chin wistfully. "Well, it was nice to see you, Iori, but I have to go shopping, so I'll come and get you later. Be good for Dr. Sekine."

Sekine saw her out. "By the way, Tsukamoto-san, that young man, your friend. Who is he? What does he do? He looked a bit rougher than the sort of company you usually keep."

"Harima-san?" Yakumo stammered. "He…" she blushed, "he's my boyfriend."

"_Is_ he?" Sekine grinned. "Well then congratulations! Opposites really do attract then. He's not…_yakuza_ is he?"

"W-what do you _mean_?" Yakumo gasped, appalled.

"Oh, no!" Sekine laughed, patting her on the back. "Just a joke! He may look like a rogue but he is very polite. Give him my regards when you see him, oh, and this as well."

"Is that…Harima's…_wallet_?" Yakumo gaped in amazement.

"He left it here, on the counter."

"A-and he _never_ came back for it?" Yakumo said in disbelief. _How has he been getting around without it? Why didn't he tell us he'd lost it?_

"Well, it's practically empty." Sekine shrugged. "I looked through it to find out whose it was. Anyway, take care Tsukamoto-san. I'll call you when Iori's ready to be discharged.

Yakumo nodded and stepped out of the surgery, trying to imagine how Harima could have achieved such a dubious feat. _Should I look inside_? She wondered._ I guess, just to make sure it really is his…_

Two pictures of Tenma…a picture of her…the license for his bike…a school library card…and 750 yen…

_No…not much at all…_ Yakumo sighed.

She went on to the supermarket. As she perused the aisles, her phone rang. It was Tenma.

"Sis?"

"_YAKUMO_!" Tenma cried excitedly, so loudly Yakumo started and held the phone away.

"Yes…what's up?"

"I have just had the _best_ idea!"

"About what?" Yakumo asked, scanning the shelves in the cereal aisle.

"_About what_?" Tenma snorted. "Don't be tease! _Harima_ of course!"

"Oh?" Yakumo was dry in the mouth. Though she appreciated her sister's help…it did sometimes end up a bit messy…

"After a lot of thought…and a few consultations…I think it would be really good if you did something to help him with his project!"

"His project…ah, you mean – "

"You know…whatever it is he's always doing in his room. It's not my business so I don't ask, but you seem pretty clued up on it, _so_…to make up for any possible rejections he might get from being interrupted at the meeting, I think it would be nice if you could do something to help him. Help him with his work; without his asking. You know, he would come back and find it all done. Or maybe you could buy him something that he needs. You know what I mean, right?"

"I…think so…" She glanced at the shelf before her. "Hey Sis? Do you want to try that new cereal? The one with the chocolate and vanilla?"

"They _have_ it?" Tenma squealed in delight.

"Yeah…did you want some? It's not good for you…but as you spent time helping me, you should get a reward."

Tenma giggled. "Oh Yakumo, you're the _best_! Yeah, hey, can you get two boxes?"

"_Two_?" Yakumo blinked. "Why – "

"Because I'll finish one too quickly!"

Yakumo sighed. "Alright, I'll get two. You owe _me_ now though, Sis."

"Yeah, I'll remember! See ya!"

Yakumo shook her head and slipped her phone back into her pocket. She finished her shopping, and on the train home, she mulled over her sister's advice. _The gist of it was to replace what I might have taken from Kenji. He's a diligent person. Getting the work done isn't the problem. It's opportunities he needs to find…and I suppose…his quality of work depends on his level of inspiration…_ Just as she thought that, she herself had inspiration of her own. _His first manga was all about his love for Sis. That's what got him started. That was his passion. What if I…what if I were to draw one of my own? Just a short one…about he and I? Would he like that? And as for the opportunities…chief editor Goto took well to me. If I speak to him…maybe I can put in a good word for Kenji. _She nodded to herself._ Yes…that's what I'll do. I just hope he doesn't get mad…_

********************************************************************************************

That night, as they sat around the kotatsu watching TV, Yakumo handed Harima his wallet.

"Hey, thanks!" He said sheepishly. "I was wondering where that went…"

"You left it at the vet surgery. I saw Iori. He's doing well. Thanks again, Kenji."

"I keep telling you, it was no problem." Harima raised his hands. The sound of munching made both he and Yakumo stare at Tenma in disbelief. "Just how much of that stuff are you gonna eat anyway?" Harima asked.

"Until I can't eat anymore!" Tenma beamed, gobbling up her third bowl of cereal.

"Sis…you be _sick_…" Yakumo warned.

"No, I'll be fine! _Fine_, I say!" She kept eating with a grin and a sharp appetite.

"Well, I better get to work…" Harima sighed, rising to his feet. "Better get as much of it done during the weekend as possible. School kinda gets me distracted."

He left. Once he was gone, Yakumo crept to her own room. Seated at her desk, she took out some paper and drawing implements and began her own project…

******************************************************************************************

A fortnight later, it was done. It was short, and in parts quite summarized, but she spared no detail on the important bits. One evening, whilst Harima was out of the house, she set the manga on his desk, along with a summons from the chief editor (she had dropped in earlier that week and begged him to see Harima's newest project). Finally, she placed a thank you card, decorated on the front with a picture of her cuddling Iori. She felt embarrassed and…to honest…a bit foolish…but did it none the less. She only hoped it would be alright.

It was.

Later that night, Harima asked Yakumo to come to his room and help him with his manga. She nervously accepted. He shut the door and came before her, and gave her a great hug.

"You know…it's because of things like _this_ that I grew to love you." Harima said, his voice thick with emotion. "Little things…but hey, what you drew ain't little…it's a masterpiece! After I read it I couldn't even speak. And then…the invitation from the chief editor…Yakumo…you're a real little life saver, you know that?"

Yakumo looked up at him, and smiled through her tears. "So are you…Kenji. So are you…"


End file.
